Countdown
by Xandman
Summary: It's time for the final battle between Glory and the scoobies. This is also the sequel to "A Night at the Karaoke Bar." Takes place 4 months later. B/X
1. Beginnings

Title: Countdown   
Author: Xandman2000  
E-Mail: xandman2000@yahoo.com  
Summary: It's time for the final battle between Glory and the Scoobies.  
Disclaimer: If I owned Buffy, I'd be in a hot tub filled with bubbles, drinking champagne.   
Author's Notes: This is the sequel to "A Night at the Karaoke Bar."  
  
Part 1   
  
Xander's Apartment  
Friday, May 18, 2001  
12:45 am  
  
Anya laid next to Xander, staring at him. Ever since that night at the demon karaoke bar, he had been acting distant. Like he was hiding something. Xander had fallen asleep after they made love, but Anya was awake all night. Something was different between them lately.  
  
Something's wrong with him, she thought. Ever since he talked to the psychic demon, he's been…different.   
  
Anya decided to wake him up so they could talk. They haven't had much bedroom talk in the last few months.  
  
"Xander," she said while tapping him on the shoulder. "Wake up, I want to talk to you."  
  
Xander squirmed in his sleep. "Not the clowns," he mumbled. "Not the clowns."  
  
Anya couldn't help but laugh. "Xander," she yelled.  
  
This startles him and sends him to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"You okay Xand," she asked.  
  
"Now I am. Thanks for waking me up. I was dreaming I was being attacked by clowns and mutant bunnies." He shudders.  
  
"Thanks for those nightmares."  
  
"Sorry. You needed something," he asked.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Uh oh. The four worst words in the English language. Nobody _needs_ to talk."  
  
"It's about us," she said.  
  
Here it comes, he thought.  
  
"I feel you've been pushing me away since you talked to The Host. What did he say to you? Did he tell you to break up with me? Did he tell you to push me away like Buffy did to Riley," she asked.  
  
Xander answered softly, "No, of course not."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
Xander couldn't tell her. "An, we agreed that we wouldn't reveal whatever The Host told us. It's our individual destiny." If she knew what The Host told me she would get upset, he thought.  
  
Xander finally looked at Anya. She was beginning to cry. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't keep it a secret anymore. He had to tell her the truth.  
  
This is going to kill her.   
  
"Please tell me Xander. How about if I tell you what he told me. Would you tell me then?"  
  
"Okay Anya. You better go first. Mine isn't so much good news."  
  
They were silent for a moment until Anya spoke up again. "He told me I'd get my powers back."  
  
Xander was stunned. She saw the question forming in his mind, so she answered it.  
  
"Don't worry. I don't turn you into a troll or a frog. He said when I get them back, I'll use my powers for good."  
  
"Well, that's good. Right? Using the powers for good not evil."  
  
"But that would mean something would have to happen between us for me to want to get vengeance."  
Xander took a deep breath. "I guess it's my turn now, huh?"  
  
Anya just nods.  
  
"After I sang, the host asked me some questions."  
  
"About what," Anya interrupted.  
  
"Buffy," was his reply.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"About why I fight with her."  
  
Anya asked, "What was your answer?"  
  
"Because I don't want her doing it alone. I couldn't live with myself if she died alone while trying to fight this year's big bad."  
  
After a moment Anya says something that takes Xander completely of guard. "Do you love her?"  
  
He can't hide the truth from her.  
  
"Yes, but I do love you Anya."  
  
"I know." Anya gets out of bed and gets dressed.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Home. I can't talk about this right now."  
  
She starts to leave, but Xander stops her. "Does this mean we're through?"  
  
She turns to him with tears in her eyes. She can barley speak. "Yes, we'll talk more tomorrow."  
  
Xander nods as she leaves. As soon as the door shuts, Xander let's the tears he was holding flow.  
  
I need to talk to someone. I just hope she's home right now.   
  
Xander goes to his bedroom to change. He needed to talk to her now.  
  
Wilkins Memorial Cemetery…  
  
Buffy was doing her patrol thing when she heard footsteps behind her. She whipped out her stake and attacked the thing that was behind her. She managed to pin him down.  
  
"Spike, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Lurking about. What's it to you? Oh wait you going to stay on top of me long slayer, I'm beginning to enjoy this."  
  
Buffy quickly gets off. Spike gets up with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Go home!"  
  
"Now is there any reason to get hostile? I came to back you up."  
  
A voice came from behind him. "She already has her back up."  
  
He turns around to see Xander standing there.  
  
"The wanker is your back up." Spike begins to laugh.  
Xander walks up to Spike and stomps on his foot.  
  
"OW! BLOODY HELL!!"  
  
"Hey Buff. Thought you could use a hand. Saw Spike and figured you'd pick me over him any day of the week."  
  
"Any day of the century is more like it," Buffy said.  
  
They walked out of the cemetery leaving a very upset Spike behind.  
  
"Sooner or later slayer. Sooner or later." He stalked off back to his crypt.  
  
"So, how are things with Anya," Buffy asked.  
  
"We had a thing and she left."  
  
"Did you break up?"  
  
Xander just looked at her with his deep brown eyes, pain swelling up inside him. "Yes."  
  
Buffy hugged her friend. "I'm here if you need me Xand."  
  
They let go. Xander stares at Buffy. He decides to do something he would regret. He kissed her. It was the most romantic kiss Buffy ever experienced. Xander started kissing her down her neck.  
  
If felt so good, Buffy started moaning "Xander. Oh Xander."  
  
"I love you Buffy."  
  
"I love you too," she replied.  
  
Buffy's Room  
Friday, May 18, 2001  
1:30 am  
  
Buffy bolted upright in her bed breathing heavily. It was a dream. The kiss with Xander was a dream.  
  
"I think I'm in trouble."  
  
She lied back down and tired to push back the thoughts of kissing Xander and tired to go back to sleep.  
  
End Part 1  



	2. The Break-Up

Part 2   
  
Willows Dorm Room  
Friday, May 18, 2001  
1:30 am  
  
Willow woke up when she heard a knock at the door. Who would be here at this hour?   
  
She opened the door to see Xander standing there.  
  
"Xander, what's the matter?"  
  
"Me and Anya had a fight. She left. I just need someone to talk to."  
  
"I'm sorry Xander." She hugs her friend and lets him cry on her shoulder.  
  
"I loved her Will. I really loved her."  
  
"Why don't you sit down. Do you want some tea?" she asked.  
  
"Thanks Giles," he replied sarcastically. "Sorry, I guess I'm a little upset. Even though I knew this was going to happen."  
  
"What do you mean by that Xand?" She sits next to him, as the tea gets ready.  
  
"The Host told me Anya and I would break up. That I was destined for someone else."  
  
"Who," Willow asked curiously.  
  
" I can't tell you," he replied. Xander stood up and began to pace. "If you knew who the person was you'd say something, you might say something and she'll get upset."  
  
"It's not Tara is it? Because if it is…"  
  
"Tara? No, Tara's beautiful and all but she's yours. This is someone else. He also told me that a certain ex-demon would help her get together with me."  
  
"Oh my God. It's Buffy isn't it?"  
  
Xander just nodded. "Promise you won't say anything. If this is supposed to happen, it should happen because she wants to, not because fate dealt her another thing she had no control over."  
  
"I promise Xander."  
  
She hugs her friend and hopes that her two best friends could somehow find there way to each other.  
  
Summers' Kitchen  
Friday, May 18, 2001  
8:00 am  
  
Buffy is absent-mindedly putting sugar in her coffee. Her mid keeps thinking about that dream she had with Xander. Dawn comes into the kitchen and notices Buffy staring off in space.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
This stops Buffy's thoughts as she puts one more teaspoon of sugar in her coffee.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing huh. Then why did you put half of that bowl of sugar in your coffee?"  
  
Buffy takes a sip of her coffee and spits it out. Dawn just laughs. Buffy gives her sister the death glare.  
  
"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school," Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, but watching you make a fool of yourself is more fun. Where were you a minute ago?"  
  
"Just thinking about this weird dream I had last night."  
  
Dawn asked, "What was it about?"  
  
"Nothing you should worry about Dawn," the slayer answered.  
  
"You never tell me anything. I'll find out you know. You'll tell Willow and I'll weasel it out of her. Or if you tell Xander, I'll just offer him a box of Twinkies and he'll tell me everything about the dream. He'll even make up stuff if he has to."  
  
Buffy avoided eye contact after she mentioned Xander.  
  
"It was about Xander, wasn't it?"  
  
Buffy goes to the sink and dumps her coffee in the sink and turns to her sister. "Tell mom I'm at the magic shop for research."  
  
With that Buffy left out the back door.  
  
Dawn yelled after her, "You're just avoiding the question."   
  
Joyce came into the kitchen putting her earrings in. "What's with the shouting Dawn?"  
  
"Buffy had a dream about Xander."  
  
"That's nice. Ready for school?"  
  
Dawn wonders why her mom wasn't surprised at the news Buffy was dreaming about Xander.  
  
The Magic Box  
Friday, May 18, 2001  
10:00 am  
  
Buffy is reading through another book for any info on why Glory needs the key. Buffy closes the book.  
  
"This book is useless. It has nothing helpful."  
  
"Don't worry Buffy, we'll find out everything in time to stop Glory. We always do," Willow said.  
  
"All I know will is it's coming soon. Patrols have been pretty slay heavy lately, like something's brewing in Sunnydale."  
  
The discussion is halted by the arrival of Anya.  
  
"Anya, you are two hours late," Giles said. "Where were you?"  
  
"I was up all night okay Giles."  
  
"Anya, your activities with Xander in the bedroom are no reason to be late."  
  
Anya started crying and runs into the back room.  
  
"What was that about," Buffy asked.  
  
"Anya and Xander broke up," the witch replied.  
  
Buffy and Giles were shocked.  
  
"I can't believe it," Buffy said. Could my dream have been more prophetic than I thought?   
  
Buffy noticed something passing by the window outside. She noticed it was Xander.  
  
"I'll be right back." She goes outside and sees Xander sitting on the stoop outside.  
  
"Hey Xand. You coming in and help or are you going to stay out here?"  
  
"Anya and I broke up," Xander said simply.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know how much you loved her. She won't be turning you into a troll will she, because I love my Xander-shaped friend the way he is."  
  
"No, in fact I came here because me and Anya need to finish talking. I just can't seem to bring myself to go in there right now."  
  
"Do you want me to stay out here with you?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He puts her hand in his. She puts her head on his shoulder and Xander puts his head on hers. Tears start to fall from Xander's eyes.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do Buff. I love Anya, but…"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Nothing. Let's go in. No time like the present to take care of this."  
  
Xander stands up and helps Buffy up. She pulls Xander into a hug.  
  
"I'll be here for you Xander. You know that right?"  
  
"Yeah. I know."  
  
Glory's Hideout  
Friday May 18, 2001  
Same time  
  
Glory is throwing books at Dreg.  
  
"I NEED MY KEY NOW," she screamed.  
  
"I know magnificent Glory. We have decided to use the help of one of the people who use to work with the slayer. The vampire with the chip in his brain claims he has information on where the key is," he answered.  
  
"Well bring him here. I have a few days to do this spell before I'm stuck here and lose my godly powers. I don't care what he wants, get him here."  
  
"Of course my lovely. I'll send for him at once."  
  
"Soon," she said to herself, "soon, I'll have the key, and get out of this town. Sure it'll destroy the world. But I'll be home." As she went to her bed she laughed evilly.  
  
End Part 2  



	3. Traitors

Part 3  
  
The Magic Box  
Friday, May 18, 2001  
10:15 am  
Xander and Anya are talking in the training room.  
  
"Anya," Xander started, "I don't know what brought on this sudden need to break up with me. What happened?"  
  
"I told you," she replied. "You've been pushing me away."  
  
"Can't we work this out? I don't want to lose you."  
  
"You won't lose me Xander."  
  
"So you're not going to turn me into a troll or give my syphilis again are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good cuz that syphilis was not fun."  
  
Anya just laughed.  
  
"Can we still be friends An," Xander asked.  
  
"I'd turn you into a toad if you didn't," she replied.  
  
The Magic Box  
Friday, May 18, 2001  
10:30 pm  
  
With hours of researching, the Scooby gang still had no information on what Glory needed the key. Xander slams his book shut.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Buffy looks at her frustrated friend. "Relax Xander. We'll find out how to stop Glory in time."  
  
"Yeah. I know. But it's different. I don't want anything to happen to Dawn. I care about her."  
  
"So do I. She's my sister you know."  
  
"Yeah, sorry I went all 'big brother'. Dawn's like the little sister I've never had."  
  
Giles comes into the store with an armload of tomes. He glances at his watch. "Buffy, isn't it about time to patrol?"  
  
Buffy moans. "I guess. Xander want to come and keep me company."  
  
"Sure, I'm up for some action."  
  
"Just don't go all Riley on me."  
  
"You mean let some vampire whores suck on me?"  
  
Buffy hits him in the back of the head. "No! Don't act all commandoish."  
  
"Don't worry Buff. I won't."  
  
They leave as Giles starts flipping through some of the books the Watchers Council gave him on Glory and The Key. Anya gives him a cup of tea.  
  
"Do you think something's going to happen soon? Because it seems like the big bads are always doing there plan around this time."  
  
"I'm sure of it." After a moment of silence Giles speaks up. "I know I don't normally get involved in all of your relationships, but are you and Xander okay?"  
  
"Yes. We broke up, but we will remain friends. He helped me adjust to human life, so I won't be turning him into a toad or anything."  
  
"Why did you break up in the first place? I know he loves you."  
  
"He was distant after the psychic demon told him he was destined for another."  
  
Willow and Tara perk up and listen to find out who.  
  
"I can't say. I want her to do it because she loves him, not because she thinks she's supposed to."  
  
Willow looks the other way. She's talking about Buffy. I guess Xander wasn't kidding.  
  
"It's not me is it," Tara asked. "Because I love Willow."  
  
Willow just stared at her girlfriend.  
  
Spikes Crypt  
Saturday May 19, 2001  
12:20 am  
  
Spike is watching a late night infomercial.  
  
"A bleeding knife that cuts through a lead pipe. Now I've seen everything."  
  
A voice from behind him says, "I thought we had an appointment."  
  
Spike gets out of his chair and turns toward the voice.  
  
"Glory," he said. "So good to see you. You look lovely."  
  
"I always do. Now should I kill you now or later? You were supposed to be at my place today at two o'clock. Where were you?"  
  
"Watching Passions. All bloody hell is breaking loose."  
  
"Do you think Grace will forgive her husband," Dreg asked  
  
"I hope not. The bloke cheated on her with bloody Crane."  
  
"Enough of this ladies. You have information."  
  
"Yeah. I know where the key is. I know how you can get it too."  
  
"Give it to me. Now!"  
  
"I don't have it on me now love," Spike replied. "I want to make a deal."  
  
"What kind of deal," Glory asked.  
  
"I want this chip out of my head. Do that, and I give you the key?"  
  
"Why should I trust you? You worked with the slayer. If memory serves you have a thing for her."  
  
While they talk Dreg sees something covered up under a blanket. He takes it off and sees a Buffy Bot.  
  
"This looks like the slayer," Dreg said.  
  
"HEY! Get the bloody hell away from my Buffy Bot."  
  
Glory grabs Spike by the throat. "Apparently you still love the slayer, why should I help you?"  
  
"I know where the key is. Isn't that enough."  
  
She throws him across the room.  
  
"You know where to find me, I NEED the key by Monday."  
  
"What happens Monday," Spike asked.  
  
"I go home," she said simply.  
  
On the other side of the Cemetery…  
  
Buffy and Xander are fighting off three vampires. Buffy manages to stake hers, but she sees Xander struggling. She's about to lend a hand when the third attacks her. Xander sees this and stakes his vampire and rushes the one attacking Buffy. He punches it a few times and stakes it.  
  
"Somebody ate their spinach."  
  
Xander in his best Popeye voice said, "Of course Olive. I love me spinach."  
  
Buffy smiled. "I can't believe you. One minute you're heart broken, the next making jokes."  
  
They start to make their way out of the cemetery.  
  
"I know. It's just the way I deal with the pain. Beats dealing with it."  
  
"Are you okay? Breaking up with Anya must be rough on you."  
  
"Yeah. It is. I'll deal. We're going to be friends and all. Best part is when she gets her powers back she won't give me syphilis."  
  
"She'll get her powers back?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what the Host told her, but don't worry, it's for good not evil."  
  
"Great, because dealing with Glory is enough to worry about."  
  
"Speaking of her. She's been out for a while. You think something big is coming soon?"  
  
"I hope so. I just want to end this so I can relax."  
  
"Hey Buff. You ever notice that during the summer it's quiet around here?"  
  
"Yeah. You noticed that too?"  
  
"It's like we're on some TV show."  
  
Los Angeles  
Saturday, May 19, 2001  
8:00 am  
  
Faith is standing before a parole council.  
  
"We hereby grant you 3 months parole. Stay out of trouble and it can be longer."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Any plans," one of them asked.  
  
"I'm going to see an old friend."  
  
The Jungle  
Saturday, May 19, 2001  
10:30 am  
  
"I've got reports of trouble brewing in Sunnydale, California. Near as our resources can tell, it has something to do with the planets aligning. This could possibly open the Hellmouth there. Agent Finn. You know the area well. You'll be leading the mission. Find out everything you can from the slayer when we return."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The Magic Box  
Saturday, May 19, 2001  
9:00 am  
  
Anya is asleep at the counter. Tara is asleep on her book, and Willow is asleep at the computer. Giles is still reading through his book. He takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes. I've been at this for hours. There has to be something in here.  
  
He flips the page and reads. He begins to look nervous. He places his glasses on and reads it again.  
  
"Good Lord."  
  
End Part 3  



	4. Prophesy Knights

Part 4  
  
Buffy's House…  
  
Buffy's alarm goes off. She slams her hand on it, breaking it into a thousand pieces.  
  
"Oops. I broke the alarm clock again."  
  
She went downstairs to the smell of her mom cooking breakfast.  
  
"Hi, honey. How do you want your eggs."  
  
"Like my brain, scrambled."  
  
"Problems dear?"  
  
"It's this whole Glory thing. I'm just ready to finish this already."  
  
Buffy goes to pour herself a cup of coffee. When she turns around she sees Glory standing there. With Joyce on one side and Dawn in the other.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
She just smiled and said, "Just this." She grabs Joyce's neck and snaps it. Sending her to floor. Lifeless. Buffy was about to attack but she grabbed Dawn.  
  
"Don't think so 'Big Sister," she said. Dawn started to glow a goldish hue. After a few seconds, her human form was gone and there was nothing but the bright glow of energy that is…The Key.  
  
"Hell is coming dear.  
Fire will cover the earth.  
With Darkness and the planets on my side,  
I'll return to home.  
Only two fighting as one can stop me.  
The White Knight and his Chosen One"  
  
With that she touched the Key and started speaking Latin. In a flash she was gone. The earth shook. Fire began to cover everything in the house. It burned, but didn't consume it.  
  
Buffy screamed, and woke up, breathing heavily. She looked around and didn't recognize where she was. After a second she realized she was at Xander's. She remembered they were tired after patrol, and since his house closer, she stayed the night while he slept on the couch. She went to the living room to check on Xander. She found him face down on the floor, fast asleep.  
  
"Xander, wake up."  
  
He stirred in his sleep. When he woke up he realized he was on the floor.  
  
"Why am I on the floor?"  
  
"You fell off the couch Xand."  
  
"Buffy?" He noticed she looked upset. "What's the matter? Bad dream?"  
  
All she could do was nod as she sat on the couch. Xander sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. You want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not right now. Can you just hold me for a minute?"  
  
"Can't argue with you on that request."  
  
Xander placed his head on Buffy's as she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"It was one of your prophetic dreams again wasn't it?"  
She nodded yes.  
  
"Glory?"  
  
"Yes," she said softly.  
  
"We're going to beat her you know. We'll stop her and every big bad that comes into Sunnydale until you're 80."  
  
"Thanks," she replied. "It's just different this time. I'm scared she might do something to my family."  
  
"Don't worry Buff. Everything will work out."  
  
The Docks  
Saturday May 19, 2001  
10:30 am  
  
A large ship rolls into the docks. A few passerby's notice this ship and numerous others like it not far behind. When they dock one of the men get off. He is dressed in a dark black suit of armor.  
  
"The Knights of Byzantium have arrived. The Slayer, The Key and anyone who stands to protect either will die."  
  
Hundreds of Knights emerge from the ship. As the other ships dock hundreds get out of each ship.  
  
The leader yells to them, "We set out after dark to find the Key. Anyone gets in our way, kill them."  
  
The Magic Box  
Noon  
Saturday, May 19, 2001  
  
Everyone is gathered around the table listening to Giles explain what he found early in the morning.  
  
"What I found wasn't good."  
  
"Is it ever good," Xander said.  
  
The icy stare he got from Giles let him know that this is not a good time to make jokes.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"As I was saying, I found out why Glory needs Dawn. And when she needs it by."  
  
"When," Buffy asked.  
  
"Monday. Sometime in the afternoon I imagine. I found this in one of the tomes I found:  
  
Darkness will Fall  
The Planets will align  
With the key, she will return  
Opening all Demon Dimensions  
Covering the Earth in Fire  
Turning the Earth into Hell.  
  
Not exactly promising." Giles finished.  
  
Buffy looked like she couldn't breath.   
  
"Buff."  
  
The calling of her name disturbed her thoughts. "Huh."  
  
"Maybe you should tell Giles about your dream," Xander whispered.  
  
"Come again," Giles asked.  
  
"I had a dream last night. About Glory. She said everything you said, only not as British."  
  
"Anything else," Willow asked.  
  
"She…she killed my mom, and took Dawn."  
  
Xander says, "Well that's not going to happen. We can take Dawn away for the next few days. Until Tuesday."  
  
"Xander, that won't help," Giles stated. "You could, and I know you probably won't want to do it, but we have no choice. Ask Spike to help."  
  
Xander raised an eyebrow, "Couldn't we just, you know smack him around and get stake him instead."  
  
Buffy's eyes brightened, "Yeah, that would be more fun."  
  
The look Giles gave them told them to suck it up and ask Spike to help keep Dawn safe.  
  
"Fine," Xander said. "But when this is over, I want to stake him."  
  
A voice from behind them forces them to turn around. "I guess I missed a lot when I was gone."  
  
They turn and see Oz standing there.  
  
"Oz," Xander said. "When you get back?"  
  
"This morning. I heard Giles bought this place. Came by to check it out. Looks good G-man."  
  
"First Xander, now Oz," he muttered to himself.  
  
"So, what did I miss? What's the Scooby Gang going up against now?"  
  
Willow was the first to answer, "A god."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Spikes Crypt  
That Evening  
  
Spike is talking to Dreg.  
  
"The magnificent Glorificus, would like to know when you plan on giving us the information on the key."  
  
Spike replied, "As soon as I talk to the slayer. If she doesn't see things my way, you'll have the key by tomorrow."  
  
"I wouldn't plan on double crossing Glory, or you won't live to see the end of the world."  
  
With that Dreg leaves. Spike huffs and goes to his Buffy bot.  
  
"Can you believe him?"  
  
"No I can't darling. He is wrong. You are right. I wouldn't let Glory hurt you anyway. You are my Spikey bear."  
  
After having a sex romp with the Buffy bot, Spike began to read his new book, "HIDDEN PASSIONS".  
  
The door bursting open startles him.  
  
"Bloody hell, what do you want slayer?"  
  
"I need you to protect Dawn for a few days."  
  
"Why do you want me? I thought you hated me?"  
  
"I do, with a passion, but you're the only one who can protect her until Tuesday."  
  
"What happens before?"  
  
"Glory will try to get back home, unleashing hell on earth."  
  
Spike just smiles at her. "Fine, I'll watch her, keep her safe. If you can do one thing for me."  
  
"How much," she asked.  
  
"Not a thing, just this."  
  
He grabs Buffy by the arms.  
  
"What the hell-"  
  
Spikes lips on hers interrupted her from finishing the sentence.  
  
End Part 4  



	5. Trouble Begins

Part 5  
  
Spike's Crypt…  
  
Buffy finally managed to break free of Spikes kiss.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?"  
  
She begins to punch Spike repeatedly in the face. She grabs him by the arm, spins, and throws him clear across the room.  
  
"Bloody hell woman. That hurt."  
  
"I'm not done yet."  
  
Uh oh, Spike thought.  
  
Buffy grabbed the cement top of the coffin and threw it on Spike.  
  
"If you EVER touch me, or come near me again, I will stake you. That's a promise."  
  
With that she storms out of the crypt, slamming the door behind her. Spike gets up slowly, and starts to laugh evilly.   
  
"Oh no slayer. You'll be dead."  
  
The Buffy-bot bounced out of the bed and helped Spike to the bed. "Who hurt you Spikey."  
  
"Don't worry pet. She'll be dead soon."  
  
Spike pulls out a cell phone out of his coat pocket and dials a number.  
  
"Yeah. Its me. Tell Glory I'll have the Key by the end of the night."  
  
He hung up the phone. "I you to do me a small favor love."   
  
Buffy's House  
Saturday, May 19, 2001  
10:00 pm  
  
Xander is playing Monopoly with Joyce and Dawn.  
  
"Ha. Boardwalk. Pay up Xander," Dawn said.  
  
"But I don't have enough," he replied.  
  
"I guess that means you lose."  
  
"How 'bout I by you a box of Twinkies instead."  
  
"Five."  
  
"Two."  
  
"Four."  
  
"Three and that's my final offer."  
  
"Nice work Xander," Joyce said. "You should teach me how to do that to the bill collectors."  
  
"Nah. Wouldn't work. They just don't appreciate the goodness that is the Twinkie."  
  
As they began to play again Buffy came into the house.  
  
"Hey Buff," Xander said. "So will the Billy Idol wanna be take care of Dawn until Tuesday."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Spike."  
  
Buffy ran up to Xander and hit him in the head.  
  
"OW! What was that for?"  
  
"Don't ever call Spike that," she said.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I still don't see why Spike has to do it. I feel safe with Xander watching her," Joyce said.  
  
"But he isn't that strong," Buffy replied.  
  
"So, I know he wouldn't let anything happen to her, and I don't trust Spike."  
  
"Well she's going," Buffy said. "Dawn go get your stuff."  
  
"Buff. Can I talk to you in the kitchen? There's something I have to tell you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
The Magic Box  
Same time…  
  
Buffy barges into store.  
  
"Eww. Eww. Eww."  
  
"Something happen at Spike's," Oz asked.  
  
"He kissed me."  
  
"That would explain the 'eww'," Oz joked.  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
"Sorry, since Xander's not here I thought someone had to make the joke."  
  
Buffy sits down at the table.  
  
"Where is he anyway?"  
  
Anya answered from behind the counter, "He went to your place to watch Dawn and Joyce. In case Glory showed up."  
  
"I guess I better go home and let them know she's NOT going to be protected by Spike."  
  
She gets to the door and turns around, "Oh and if Spike shows up, you have my permission to stake him."  
  
Buffy's kitchen  
10:15 pm  
  
"There are some things I never told you when we went to that karaoke bar. The Host told me I would be the one to protect Dawn from Glory. Which is why I came here. The second is…boy this is hard."  
  
"Just say it."  
  
"He said we were destined for each other. That I was meant to fight along side of you."  
  
"Well, that guy was wrong. We can never be together. I love someone else."  
  
"Who? Ben? You went out with him a couple times. Nothing developed there when you found out he and Glory were connected."  
  
"Not Ben, Spike. I love Spike."  
  
"Are you under a spell again?"  
  
"No. The only thing I see is some guy trying to step in-between me and my love."  
  
With that she throws him out the back door and slams it shut, making the door fall on top of him.  
  
"Why did you do that to Xander," Joyce asked.  
  
She turned around and saw Joyce and Dawn standing there.  
  
"No reason. Let's go Dawn."  
  
"I'm not going with you."  
  
"Yes you are," Buffy said. She grabbed Dawn's arm and started pulling her.  
  
"Ow! You're hurting me. Let go."  
  
Joyce tries to release Buffy's grip, but with her other hand starts to choke Joyce. Xander sees this and runs back inside.  
  
"Buffy! Stop it!"  
  
Before he can lay a finger on her she back kicks him. He hits his head on the cabinets and falls to the ground unconscious. She lets go of Joyce as she falls to the floor, lifeless.  
  
"Let's go Key. My Spikey told me if I brought you to him, we could have sex all night."  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"I'm Buffy."  
  
"No you're not, you're a robot."  
  
Buffy just smiled and said simply, "Same thing."  
She throws Dawn over her shoulder fireman style and leaves.  
  
Dawn tries to call for Xander, "Help Xander."  
  
But he doesn't hear her. Xander is still out cold.  
  
The Magic Box  
Same time  
  
"So that's everything you missed while you were gone," Willow said.  
  
"Wow," Oz said. "I guess the fun started after I left."  
  
Giles closed his book slowly.  
  
"I found out how to destroy Glory."  
  
"Shouldn't you be smiling more Mr. Giles," Tara asked.  
  
"It says that the Chosen One and her White Knight are the only one to do it."  
  
"So we find her White Knight and they stop Glory, what's the problem," Willow asked.  
  
"They have to fight as one. This means they must be together in marrige, being intimate or dating. Buffy isn't seeing anyone. The only person I can think of is Angel and Riley."  
  
The door opened and closed behind them, "Someone mention my name?"  
  
They turn and see Riley.  
  
Buffy's house…  
  
Buffy came in through the front door and started calling for her sister.  
  
"Dawn. Xander. Mom. Where are you?"  
  
She goes to the living room and sees the Monopoly game still out.  
  
"Xander!"  
  
She goes to the kitchen and sees Xander over her mother, crying.  
  
"Mom," she said softly.  
  
End Part 5  
  



	6. Check

Part 6  
  
"Xander," she said softly. "W-w-what happened? I-I-I-is she…?"  
  
"I tried Buffy. I tired to revive her. I couldn't. She had been gone too long after I came to."  
  
Xander went to Buffy and held her.  
  
"I'm sorry Buff."  
  
Buffy began to cry on his shoulder.  
  
"How? What happened," she asked.  
  
"You happened," he started. "Sort of anyway."  
  
She let go and looked at her friend.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Me, Dawn, and your mom were playing a game. You came to bring Dawn to Spike's, but it wasn't you. I thought it was at first. But something was different."  
  
"Is there anything you can remember to know what it was, a shape-shifting demon, a clone, or a robot version of me?"  
  
"It was a robot, it had to be, but who-"  
  
"SPIKE," they both said at the same time.  
  
Xander hands Buffy a stake from his jacket pocket.  
  
"You do the honors. Let's go open a can of whop ass on Spike."  
  
Just as they are about to leave the ambulance shows up.  
  
"We'll deal with this first then kill Spike," Buffy said solemnly.  
  
"You know I'm here for you Buff, you and Dawn."  
  
She smiles at her friend with tears in her eyes. The realization that her mother was dead was beginning to sink in. I'm going to hurt Spike until I can't hurt him anymore, I'll wait for him to get better, and do it again, then stake him, Buffy thought to herself.  
  
Spike's crypt  
Sunday May 20, 2001  
12:30 am  
  
The Buffy-bot is holding Dawn while Spike paces. He is limping a little.  
  
"Where is Glory? I want her to get this chip out my head so I can kill the slayer. 'Come near me again and I'll stake you' bloody bitch won't get the chance to."  
  
"You won't lay a finger on her."  
  
Spike turns and faces Glory.  
  
"Where's my key," she said.  
  
He points to Dawn.  
  
"Right there. The slayer's sister is the key. Those monk blokes turned that bright ball of energy it the slayer's sister. She's what you've been looking for."  
  
Glory goes to Dawn and strokes her face. "So, you've been right in front of me and I never even knew it. I'm going to have so much fun killing your sister and those annoying friends of hers."  
  
The Buffy-bot was grinning ear-to-ear, "Don't worry about the mother and that male friend known as Xander. I took care of them."  
  
"You what," Spike asked.  
  
"I choked the mother to death, and when I left the Xander wasn't moving, I'm sure he was dead."  
  
"NO," Dawn yelled. "Not mom and Xander!"  
  
"Is this robot really that dumb? The slayer will find out and track it to you. You'll be dead before the night's over."  
  
"Oops, did I do a bad again Spikey?"  
  
"Just get the chip out my cranium and I'll be fine."  
  
"Sure. You did your part of the deal. I'll do mine."  
  
She walked up to Spike and turned him around.  
  
"Stand still. This may hurt a little," she said.  
  
With that, she ripped Spikes head off and dropped it to the floor, turning him into a pile of dust.  
  
"You killed my boyfriend, I'm going to kill your key."  
Before the Buffy-bot could react she was grabbed from behind by Glory.  
  
"I don't think so, let her go or I rip your head off."  
  
She lets Dawn go, but before she can make a run for it Dawn pushes her back to the corner of the crypt.  
  
"Now to deal with this thing."  
  
Buffy's house…  
  
The ambulance had just left. Buffy is in her room getting stakes ready.  
  
"Spike must be working with Glory. Tonight he dies."  
  
Buffy goes to her weapons trunk and whips out her Byzantine axe.  
  
"Buffy, I don't think you'll need all that to kill Spike. Besides, are you sure you're up to this. I mean-"  
  
Buffy interrupts him, "Don't even say it. I know okay. Because of Glory and Spike and apparently his Buffy-bot. I can't even grieve. I don't have time to because the world could end Monday morning. This battle is for my mom. Are you with me or not?"  
  
Xander pulls Buffy into a hug. "I'm always with you Buff. Now and forever."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Now, let's go put Peroxide Pest in the ground. Then we try to find Dawn."  
  
Spike's Crypt  
1:00 am  
  
Buffy breaks down the door and Xander follows her in.  
  
"Where are you Spike?"  
  
"Buffy," Xander said.  
  
"What?"  
  
Xander points to a pile of dust.  
  
They go to it and find a chip inside the dust.  
  
"I'm guessing Glory took care of him before we had a chance to," Xander said.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"I know I wanted to see him dusted too, but there's nothing we can do."  
  
"What is that in the corner," Buffy asked.  
  
Xander stood up and went to the corner and dug around. He found Buffy's head and screamed.  
  
"What," Buffy said.  
  
"Oh. Sorry," he said. He pulls the head out of the now destroyed robot and tosses it to Buffy. "Buffy-bot, number one on my Christmas list."  
  
Buffy glared at Xander. "Just kidding Buff."  
  
"So Glory comes in kills Spike and the Buffy-bot. Why?"  
  
"So they don't come to us with information is my guess. Glory must have killed them and took Dawn. Let's get to the magic shop. Let's hope Giles knows something helpful in taking down Glory."  
  
After they leave, the top of the coffin is removed, and a Knight of Byzantium gets out.  
  
"So, the slayer couldn't protect the Key."  
  
Abandoned warehouse…  
  
Hundreds of Knights are sitting down at what appears to be some kind of meeting.  
  
The lead Knight, Edwin, speaks to them on an overhead balcony with a large map of Sunnydale.  
  
"The slayer has failed. It is now up to us to stop Glorificus from using the Key. The spell will take place here, near the old high school," he said pointing to the map. "The spell to open the demon dimension will take place sometime early Monday morning. We have a little over 24 hours to find her and stop her. The first group of 200 will strike at her hideout in the morning. Half of you fight Glory while the rest of you find and destroy the key. Any questions?"  
  
One of the knights stood up and asked, "What if we fail?"  
  
Edwin answered, "Then we all take down the Key Monday morning before the Spell is cast."  
  
The Magic Box…  
  
"Sorry," Riley said. "But I'm not the one. I'm far from Buffy's White Knight. Maybe it's someone we're not thinking of."  
  
"Well, lets think," Tara said. "Who has acted like Buffy's White Knight."  
  
Willow is thinking when a strange thought pops in her head. Xander. It's Xander. Everything the host said is happening.  
  
"Willow," Riley said. "Do you know who it is?"  
  
"I think so," she replied.  
  
At that moment Buffy and Xander walked into the magic shop.  
  
"Guys, bad news," Buffy said. "Glory has Dawn."  
  
"Riley," Xander said. "What are you doing back here? Shouldn't you be in the jungle fighting demons or something?"  
  
"Yeah, but word has it something big was happening here soon, so me and the troops are here to help. Is that okay Buffy?"  
  
"I guess so. We could use all the help we can get."  
  
"Good," Riley said.  
  
Xander sits next to Oz and says, "First you, now G.I. Joe, next thing you know Faith will be back in town."  
  
Sunnydale Train station…  
  
A train rolls into town. It stops with a loud squeal. People get off. A woman with dark hair is the last to get off.  
  
"Well Sunnyhell, I'm back." Faith said.  
  
End Part 6  



	7. Countdown Begins

Part 7  
  
The Magic Box  
Sunday, May 20, 2001  
2:30 am  
  
Xander and Buffy finish explaining everything that happened with Dawn, her mom, and Spike. They are all silent.  
  
"Buffy," Willow said softly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. As soon as Glory's gone, I'll be able to take the time to grieve. I have to be strong now."  
  
"Buffy, you shouldn't allow yourself NOT to grieve," Riley said.  
  
"I'm going to kill Glory in honor of my mom. It's the least I can do."  
  
"We found some information on how to get rid of Glory," Giles said.  
  
"What do we do," she replied.  
  
"Giles," Xander interrupted. "I think that since we're nearing the big battle we could use some more heavy hitters. Should I get Angel here?"  
  
Everyone looks at Xander shocked.  
  
"I know. I'm not exactly part of the Angel fan club. But this is serious. We may need his help."  
  
"Xander's right," Giles said. "Xander's right," he repeated. "Never thought I'd say those words."  
  
"Ha Ha," Xander replied.  
  
Giles tosses him the keys to his car.  
  
"Hurry, we need to form a plan before tomorrow."  
  
Xander catches the keys and leaves.  
  
"As I was saying we found some crucial information to stopping Glory. The first is we now know the time she will be performing the spell."  
  
"When," Oz asked.  
  
"7:30 am tomorrow morning," Giles replied.  
  
7-3-0, Buffy thought.  
  
"And near as I can tell," Giles continued. "The Chosen One and her White Knight working as one can defeat Glory with the Sword of Regnier."  
  
"What's that," Riley asked.  
  
"In the early 1500s Regnier was a knight that blessed a sword and with a spell sent a demigod to hell. He worked along side his beloved. A slayer."  
  
Buffy asked, "Do we have that sword?"  
  
"Yes, I called the watcher's council. They'll be sending it. We should have it by this afternoon."  
  
The alley behind The Magic Box…  
Same time  
  
Xander is walking to Giles' car when he hears a noise behind him. He turns around is attacked by two members of the Knights of Byzantium. Xander tries to fight them off, but fails one of them puts him in a Full Nelson as the other stands in front of him.  
  
"You help protect the slayer and the key, for that you must die," the one holding said.  
  
"Can't we talk about this," Xander said while trying to escape his grip.  
  
"Hold him still," the other said.  
  
He drew closer, sword in hand. He puts the blade against his face.  
  
"Don't worry," he said. "This won't hurt long."  
  
He backs up and prepares to stab him with the sword.  
  
BuffywillsavemeBuffywillsavemeBuffywillsaveme, Xander thought.  
  
As the knight prepares to strike, something attacks it. Xander takes the opportunity, he hits the knight behind him with the back of his head and rains punches on him. The knights both run out of the alley.  
  
"Thanks Buff. I knew you'd-"  
  
The attacker turns around, it's Faith.  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
"Would you chill Xand," Faith said. "I did just save your life."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Who were those guys," she asked.  
  
"Knights of Byzantium," he answered.  
  
"They the big bad, because they don't look tough."  
  
"No, the Big Bad is worse."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A god," he answered simply.  
  
"Wow. Glad I came. Where are the guys?"  
  
"Inside the magic store. You may want me to go with you the last thing you want is them to tie you up when you get in there."  
  
"My White Knight," Faith said.  
  
"Sorry, Angel already dubbed me Buffy's."  
  
"Damn."  
  
The Magic Box…  
  
"Okay, now we need a plan. We know she's going to perform the spell on the Hellmouth, so it will take place at school, at 7:30 Monday morning. How do get Dawn safe and Glory dead."  
  
"We kick her ass like we do every big bad B," Faith said from behind her.  
  
Buffy turns around slowly. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Relax Buffy," Xander said. "She's here to help. She just saved me from two of those knight guys that attacked Buffy a few months back."  
  
Buffy got out of her chair and went to Xander, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Look you guys come up with a plan while I go see if Deadboy wants to join the fun. Besides, he should be here for Joyce's funeral." He turns to leave, but goes to Buffy for a moment. "I'll be fine, Buff."  
  
He kisses her on her forehead.  
  
"Hurry back. We need you."  
  
"I'll be back before you get the chance to miss me."  
  
With that Xander leaves again for L.A.  
  
Too late, Buffy thought.  
  
Glory's Apartment…  
Sunday, May 20, 2001  
5:00 am  
  
Dawn is sleeping the chair Glory tied her up to. Glory watches her sleep.  
  
"At last brother, I have my key."  
Ben appears from the shadows.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because I want to go home. I've been stuck in this stinking town too long. I want out and I want my powers back to full strength."  
  
"At what expense? Sending the world into a hellish dimension," he replied.  
  
"Who cares? They're only human. The slayer may pose a threat, but a small one. She can't stop me. The countdown begins soon."  
  
Dawn slowly starts to wake up. She looks around and realizes where she is.  
  
"Crap, I thought it was a dream," Dawn said.  
  
"No dear," Glory said. "It's a nightmare."  
  
Dawn looks behind Glory and sees Ben.  
  
"Ben," she said softly. "You're --,"  
  
"Glory's sister," Glory finished for her.  
  
"I'm sorry Dawn," he said.  
  
"You mean your sister never told you," Glory asked. "She's known for months."  
  
"I can't believe it," Dawn said. "You were so nice to me."  
  
"Part of the act dear," Glory said.  
  
"It WASN'T an act sister dear," Ben replied.   
  
"How could you be nice and care about these…mortal beings? You weren't raised this way."  
  
"I changed. People change."  
  
"You're not people, you're a demigod. Don't worry brother dearest. We'll be home soon and you'll soon remember the way you are supposed to act. No go. I have business to discuss with my Key."  
  
Ben huffs and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Only one person can stop her now, but she'll need all the help she can get."  
  
Ben goes to his room and pulls out a phone book. He flips until he finds what he's looking for. He smiles and rips it out of the book, and leaves.  
  
Hyperion Hotel  
5:30 am  
  
Angel woke up when he heard a loud banging on his door.   
  
Whoever it is better need help, I've been up all night fighting those big ugly trolls Wolfram and Heart sent after me.  
  
He opened the door and immediately wanted to slam the door, but he knew Xander had to be here for a reason.  
  
"What do you want Xander," Angel asked.  
  
"What's the matter Deadboy? Not happy to see me," Xander teased.  
  
"Did you come here to make fun of me or is there a reason here?"  
  
Xander suddenly got serious. "There's trouble."  
  
"Buffy? Is she--,"  
  
"She's fine. Sort of. Mind if we sit? It's been a long trip?"  
  
Angel ushers Xander to his office. Xander gets inside first and sits down in his big chair. Angel lifts Xander by his collar and sits him in one of the chairs in front of the desk.  
  
"What's going on,"  
  
"You know we've been dealing with Glory for the past several months right?"  
  
"Yeah. When you guys came last February, you mentioned that she was a god. She do something yet?"  
  
"She got Spike on her side. Spike used a Buffy-bot to trick Dawn into following her to Spike's crypt."  
  
"Why does Glory need Dawn?"  
  
"She's the Key. Glory will use her to open all the demon dimensions to get home, but by doing that would turn the world into some kind of Hell."  
  
"And you need my help. You could have called."  
  
"There's more," Xander added. "The Buffy-bot, she…she killed Joyce. I tired to revive Joyce, but there was nothing I could do. I was knock out cold and when I came to, it was too late."  
  
"Don't beat yourself up Xander. You would have done something if you could have. I know you would have."  
  
"Thanks. We better get moving soon. Giles says we don't have much time."  
  
"I'll call Wesley and Cordelia. I tell them to go to Sunnydale as soon as possible. I'm going back with you."  
  
The Magic Box  
Sunday, May 20, 2001  
7:29 am  
  
After a few hours sleep, the Scooby Gang were gathered around the table forming a plan.  
  
"These Knights," Riley asked. "They human."  
  
"Yes," Giles replied.  
  
"Then how do we deal with them," Anya asked.  
  
"Essentially," Giles started. "The plan is that Riley and the other soldiers will do what they can to take them down without killing them."  
  
"We just need enough time for you guys to stop Glory right."  
  
"Guys," Willow said.  
  
"Of course. Pending if Angel is Buffy's White Knight."  
  
"Guys," Willow said louder.  
  
"What happens if it's not Angel," Riley asked.  
  
"Then heaven help us."  
  
"GUYS!"  
  
This startles Giles. "What is it Willow?"  
  
"What time is it," she asked.  
  
"What," he glances at his watch. "7:30. Why?"  
  
"Because it appears to be night time already."  
  
Giles looks out the window. It is completely dark outside.  
  
"Good Lord. It's begun."  
  
"What's begun Mr. Giles," Tara questioned.  
  
"Countdown to the end of the world."  
  
End Part 7  



	8. White (K)nights

Part 8  
  
On a stretch of road 15 miles from Sunnydale  
7:30 am  
  
Xander was in awe as he put his headlights on. Xander glanced at the backseat where Angel was hid under 2 blankets to protect him from the sun.  
  
"Uh…Deadboy. We seem to have a slight problem."  
  
"What," was the response from under the blankets.  
  
"There's no sun," he answered.  
  
Angel slowly removed the blanket and noticed it was dark. He joined Xander in the back seat.  
  
"How is that possible," Xander asked.  
  
"Is there supposed to be an eclipse today," Angel asked back.  
  
"No, according to Giles there isn't supposed to be another eclipse for another three months."  
  
Angel reached into his pocket and called Wesley.  
  
"Wesley? Did you notice it's particularly dark outside?"  
  
(Yes, I did. I'm looking through my books, but I don't see any reference to an eclipse…oh dear lord. Angel? Look up to the sky to the east.)  
  
Angel does and drops the phone.  
  
"Angel, what is it," Xander said.  
  
"Pull the car over."  
  
He does and looks toward the vampire. Angel just nods up. Xander looks to where he was nodding. Xander slowly stands in the car, completely off guard to what he sees before him.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. No mistaking this for anything else."  
  
"But I remember from science class this isn't supposed to happen for another thousand years or so."  
  
The both continue to stare at what they see. They see some of the planets starting to gravitate in front of one another, aligning.   
  
"Angel, I'm no math wizard, but if my calculations are anyway accurate…"  
  
"Those planets are pointing toward…"  
  
"Sunnydale," they both said at the same time.  
  
"Let's go," Angel said. "We may not have much time."  
  
With that Xander sped back toward Sunnydale.  
  
The Magic Box  
Sunday, May 20, 2001  
8:00 am  
  
Giles re-read the books again.  
  
"Oh dear lord," Giles said. "I miss read the text. The count down begins at 7:30. By my guess, when the planets finish aligning, Glory will perform the spell."  
  
"How much time does that leave us," Faith asked.  
  
"I don't know," he answered gravely.  
  
"Do we have any idea where Glory is now, or where she's going to do the spell," Riley inquired.   
  
"She'll perform the spell on the Hellmouth, as to where she is now, we have no idea."  
  
"She's in a mansion, not too far from Sunnydale Park," a voice said from behind them.  
  
"Ben," Willow said. "I thought…"  
  
"I was working for Glory," he finished. "No, I never wanted anything bad to happen. Glory has Dawn. She'll be performing the spell tonight on the Hellmouth. You have to stop her, or the world ends."  
  
Xander and Angel have been behind him through the last half of the conversation.  
  
"Gee, its Mister States the Obvious," Xander joked.  
"Now isn't the time for jokes, Xander," he shot back.  
  
"I know you've been around a long time, but here in Sunnydale we deal with someone trying to be the big bad every year: The Master, Angelus here, The Mayor, Adam and the Initiative. They tried, we fought, and they failed. The world keeps turning. Now matter how tough this bitch is, she's going down," Xander retorted.  
  
"Good. Now let's sit down and see what you've got planned."  
  
They all gather around the table. Buffy is seated between Angel and Xander with Riley sitting in front of her. Giles grabs a map and puts it on the table.  
  
"The school is here," Giles said pointing to the map. "Riley and the other soldiers will keep watch outside while we go in. They'll take down any demon, vampire, or Knight of Byzantium that sets foot near the place. According to my texts, the only ones who can take down Glory is a slayer and her White Knight."  
  
Xander went completely pale after that last comment. He glanced toward Angel who was glancing his way also.  
  
"We have no idea who this White Knight could be. We thought it could be Riley, but he thinks otherwise. Angel, do you think you might know who the White Knight is?"  
  
"I think so," Angel said. "I think it might be-"  
  
"Deadboy. Has to be," Xander interrupted. "Always showing up when he's needed. Being chivalrous in L.A. has to be him."  
  
"Possibly," Giles said.  
  
"You know what," the vampire said. "I'm tired. I was up all night, the long drive; I'm going to need some rest. Xander why don't you take me to the mansion, I'm sure you could use a few hours sleep anyway. Wesley and Cordy are on there way here, just let them know where I am."  
  
"Yeah. I'll drop you off and head to my place for a quick wink. Let's go Deadboy."  
  
"Stop calling me that."  
  
"Okay, Fangface."  
  
"That's not even funny."  
  
Angel's Mansion  
8:30 am  
  
"Are you going to tell me, or do I have to guess."  
"They can't know Angel."  
  
"It'll save the world, believe me, they need to know."  
  
"It's just…I've always…I care about Buffy. A lot. You know that. I don't want her to know, because she'll just think that fate threw her another dud. First she HAS to be the slayer. She HAS to fight the demons and vamps in Sunnydale. Now, because of this, she HAS to be with me. I don't want it that way. I want Buffy to choose me, because she loves me like I love her."  
  
"You know I never liked you that much Harris. Do you want to know why?"  
  
"Because I have a tan and a heartbeat."  
  
"Because of your feelings for Buffy."  
  
Xander couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?"  
  
"I was always scared that Buffy would wake up and realize what you've done for her the past few years. I was so scared I did things I'm not proud of."  
  
"Such as," the boy asked.  
  
"I never told her that I knew you loved her. I always agreed it was a crush. Even though the night you saved her life proved you really loved her. More than me. More than I ever could."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I also never told her about that night at the hospital when I came back. I told her I had forgotten some of the things I did. Why didn't you tell her any of this?"  
  
"Why so she can just say 'Thanks, Xand. But I don't feel the same way. You know you'll always be my Xander-shaped friend.'"  
  
"I know you've had it tough. But from the looks of you now, you've changed. Both of you. I can tell that it is possible Buffy could fall for you now."  
  
"Thanks Angel."  
  
"I just have one other question, and be honest. Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"Because I knew you would want to help."  
  
Saying that, Xander left.  
  
"He still loves her."  
  
The Magic Box  
9:00 am  
  
Buffy and Faith are training with each other in the back room. Buffy is fighting the dummy Xander made for her, while Faith is fighting another dummy.  
  
"So B, what happened with you and the Clean Marine? He didn't give it up enough?"  
  
"No, it wasn't that. We just drifted apart after a while. We just weren't meant to be."  
  
"What about Xander and Anya? What happened there?"  
  
"They just decided they weren't destined for each other."  
  
"So, he's single again."  
  
"Don't tell me you want Xander."  
  
"Why not? He's sweet, smart, sexy, and has a great ass."  
  
Buffy blushes. "Faith. Stop it."  
  
"What? Don't you like Xander?"  
  
"Of course. I love Xander. He's great. It's just…"  
  
"Just what? Not evil? He doesn't have super powers?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"That shouldn't matter B. Let me ask you something. Every guy you start a relationship leaves you. Angel, then Riley. Is the real reason you think he might leave you?"  
  
"Maybe," Buffy answered softly.  
  
"Buffy, he hasn't left your side yet. Most guys I know, they find out about demons and stuff, they would run for the hills. Xander's different. He wanted to help. He'll never leave you B. He'll always be by your side."  
  
"You're in love with him, aren't you," the dummy said.  
  
"Oz?"  
  
"Just thought I'd help with the training."  
  
"Buffy, you never answered the question."  
"Yes. I'm in love with Xander. Okay. Are you happy now."  
  
Faith just smiles and says, "Yes."  
  
"Now you have that out of your system, lets finish training so we can find out if Giles and Ben have figured out when the spell will be cast. Then I'm going see Xander."  
  
In the front of the store, Ben is talking to Giles.  
  
"So, if I go undercover. I get the information and I'll report back here."  
  
"Are you sure she won't know something is up."  
  
"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Nothing can go wrong."  
  
Xander's Apartment  
9:45 am  
  
Xander is sleeping peacefully until he hears his door open and close. It's still dark outside. He squints to see who is inside his apartment. He sees blonde hair in the darkness.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
Something grabs his throat.  
  
"Sorry dear, but I need you for my spell," Glory said.  
  
"Why," Xander choked out.  
  
"You're my sacrifice. I need to sacrifice someone close to the Key. You are the only normal guy."  
  
Glory pulls Xander out of bed and drags him away.  
  
End Part 8  



	9. Checkpoint

Part 9  
  
The Magic Box  
Sunday, May 20, 2001  
10:00 am  
  
After they finished training, Faith and Buffy emerged from the training room.  
"Hey Giles, where'd Ben go," Buffy asked.  
  
"He went spy on Glory to see how close she is to performing the spell."  
  
Anya enters the shop.  
  
"It's about time you slayers left the back room."  
  
Anya grabs a backpack from behind the counter, goes in the back room, and locks the door behind her.  
  
"That was odd," Oz stated.  
  
"Very," Buffy said.  
  
Buffy goes to the back door and tries to open it.  
  
"She locked the door."  
  
Buffy pounds on the door. "Anya, what are you doing?"  
  
Inside the training room, Anya draws a symbol on the floor and is chanting something in Latin.  
  
Buffy stops pounding and is listening. Oh. My. God.  
  
"Buffy," Faith said. "Something wrong?"  
  
"She's trying to get her powers back!"  
  
Buffy begins to break down the door. Eventually she manages to knock the door down. She races to Anya, but seconds before she reaches her; Anya disappears in a flash.  
  
D'Hoffran's Lair…  
  
"Anyanka. I thought I told you never to come back."  
  
Anya sucker punches D'Hoffran in the stomach.  
  
"You're going to give me my power source back now, or I kill you," she said pulling out a dagger.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Try me."  
  
Seeing the anger and frustration in her eyes, he decides to conceed.  
  
"All right Anyanka. I will. But your first order of business is to deal with that ex-boyfriend of yours. Get rid of him."  
  
"Fine."  
Back at the magic shop…  
  
"She's going to get her powers back. She'll hurt Xander. Faith stay here while I get Xander," Buffy said.  
  
"Are you going to tell him you love him," she said sing-songly.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
After Buffy left Giles looked confused. "Did I miss something?"  
  
"Buffy has feelings for Xander," Oz said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Xander's Apartment  
10:15 am  
  
"Xander," Buffy called out as she knocked. "Xander!"  
  
Buffy listens quietly for any noise, but she hears nothing, not even Xander snoring. Buffy used the extra key that Xander had given her.  
  
"Xander!" She looks in his room, but doesn't see him. She looks in the bathroom and doesn't see him. She decides to call Giles.  
  
"Giles? It's Buffy. Is Xander there?"  
  
("No Buffy, I thought you were getting him?")  
  
"I was, but he's not here."  
  
(Maybe he went to get Angel.)  
  
"All right. I'll try there. Bye."  
  
Angel's Mansion…  
  
Angel was practicing his Ti Chi when Buffy bursts through his door.  
  
"Hey Buffy. You know people knock nowadays."  
  
"Is Xander here?"  
  
"No, after he dropped me off he said he was going home for a few hours sleep. Why? Is something wrong?"  
"He wasn't there," Buffy said moving to the couch.  
  
Angel sits next to her and puts his arm around her shoulder. "It's okay Buffy. Maybe he went get something to eat, or maybe you just missed him."  
  
"Maybe," Buffy said.  
  
"Hey," Angel said. "He'll be okay. Xander may not look it, but he's tougher than you think."  
  
Buffy smiles. "Thanks," she said. She pulls him into a hug. He kisses her on her forehead.  
  
"Come on let's get to the Magic shop," Angel said. "He's probably waiting for us."  
  
Glory's apartment  
11:00 am  
  
Xander is tied up to a chair a few feet away from Dawn. He is still unconscious.  
  
"Xander," Dawn said softly. "Please wake up."  
  
Xander mumbles something. "Xander!" Dawn said quietly.  
  
He slowly comes to and sees Dawn.  
  
"Dawn! Are you okay? And why am I tied up to a chair," Xander asked.  
  
"Glory."  
  
"What does that bitch need me for?"  
  
Glory puts her hands on his shoulders. "A sacrifice was needed. Figured I'd use the Slayer's best friend. Now you can kick and scream all you want, but we need to be going."  
  
Glory punches Xander out again.  
  
"Why did you do that," Dawn screamed.  
  
"I hate it when the sacrifices cause trouble, plus I need to transport him. We're going on a field trip darling. Ben! Get in here!"  
  
Ben slowly walks into the room.  
  
"I need you to do me a favor brother, take the boy here and put him in the van with Dreg here while I untie the slayers sister."  
  
Ben takes Xander and follows Dreg.  
"Lets go Key. In an hour, I'll be home, and the world will be turned into Hell."  
  
The Magic Box  
11:15 am  
  
Giles is opening the package the Watcher's Council sent and pulls out the sword.  
  
"Nice sword," Oz said.  
  
"The Sword of the White Knight, only the chosen one and her white knight can use this and kill a demigod." Giles explained.  
  
"Xander should be here by now. Where is he?"  
  
At that moment Ben comes rushes into the store.  
  
"Problem," he said. "Big problem."  
  
"What's the matter," Riley asked.  
  
"Glory, she's about to perform the spell."  
  
"Do you know where," Faith asked.  
  
"On the Hellmouth, but that's not the worst of it," he said looking at Buffy. "She has your friend Xander. She's going to sacrifice him."  
  
"When," she asked.  
  
"Noon."  
  
Buffy looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "That gives us about forty-five minutes to save the world. Here's the plan…"  
  
End Part 9  



	10. The Battle Begins

Part 10  
  
The abandoned warehouse  
Sunday, May 20, 2001  
11:30 am  
  
"The time has come brothers. The slayer has failed. Glory has the key. She is preparing the ritual on the Hellmouth. We have less than half an hour to get to the old high school, find the key, and destroy it. Let's move!"  
  
The Knights of Byzantium cheer as they grab their weapons and head out of the warehouse.  
  
The Magic Box  
Same time…  
  
"So that's the plan," Buffy said. "Am I crazy."  
  
"Not at all B," Faith replied. "I'm up for it."  
  
Willow raised her hand. "I don't want to be the only one against the plan, but it seems kind of dangerous."  
  
Oz put his hand on Willow's shoulder. "Don't worry Will, you and Tara can do this."  
  
This brings a smile to Tara. "Thanks Oz."  
  
"What about Xander," Riley asked. "Do you want me and the troops to get him out of the line of fire?"  
  
"No, I need you and the soldiers to stand guard outside," Buffy answered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me Riley. I need you and the boys to stand watch in case the Knights of Byzantium show up. Leave saving Xander to us."  
  
Riley sees the resolve face on Buffy and knows not to disagree. "Fine. I'll radio the troops and meet you all at the school."  
  
"Good, Now lets go," Buffy said.  
  
While Riley makes his phone call, Willow, Giles, Faith, Tara, Oz, Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn and Angel follow Buffy out of the magic shop into the school.  
  
Sunnydale Street  
  
Buffy leads the pack toward the school. Jonathan appears from behind some bushes.  
  
"Hey Buffy."  
  
"Jonathan, what are you doing," Willow asked.  
  
"I want to help."  
  
"Fine, we're on the way to the school. Cordelia will tell you the plan."  
  
They continue on their way to the school. After walking for a while, they reach the school.  
"Okay guys you know what do. Let's move."  
  
"Not just yet," a voice said from behind them.  
  
None of the Scoobies recognized him, except for Buffy and Angel.  
  
"Whistler," Angel said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"The slayer needs more than you guys and the commandos," he said.  
  
"What, I need more?"  
  
"Just a few heavy hitters: myself, being one."  
  
"And the others," Giles asked.  
  
"We don't have much time," Ben said emerging from the school. "She's almost ready to perform the spell. She's going to sacrifice Xander if we don't get there in time."  
  
"Any other surprises Whistler," Buffy inquired.  
  
"Just one," he steps to the side and reveals Anyanka.   
  
"What is SHE doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to help Xander," Anya answered. "With my help, Tara and Willow will be stronger when the do the binding spell."  
  
"Fine," Buffy said.  
  
She takes one look towards the school and back to her friends. Looks like the whole gang is here, she thought. Except…  
  
"Let's go."  
  
The Old Library  
11:58 am  
  
Glory is standing in the blown up stacks, looking at the hole in the roof.   
  
"The planets are almost finished aligning. In a few minutes, the spell will be complete, and you," she said rubbing her hands over Xander "Will be the first to die."  
  
Xander is tied to a stone altar with candles all around him. He is shirtless and wearing black leather pants.  
  
"Two questions. One why do I have to die, and second why do I have to wear these leather pants."  
  
"Well, you have to die because if you and the slayer work together, you'll kill me. Secondly, because I thought you would look good in them. See you in a minute for the spell."  
  
She leaves the room for a moment. Xander tries to struggle free, but to no avail.  
  
Glory comes back in dragging Dawn in. Dreg and his minions are in ceremonial robes, carrying torches and incense.  
  
"We are ready most magnificent Glory," Dreg said.  
  
They all look up; the planets reach their alignment. A wave of energy pulses thru the school. Glory looks down and grins evilly.  
  
"It's time."  
  
The Sunnydale High Entrance  
  
"It's started," Whistler said. "We better hurry."  
  
"Riley, you and the troops know what to do," Buffy said. "Go."  
  
Buffy races down the hall and reaches the library. She peeks in and sees Glory chanting with her hands around Dawn's head. Buffy breaks down the doors.  
  
"I hate it when she interrupts my dark rituals. Minions attack," Glory yelled.  
  
Dreg and his minions go after Buffy, but the Scoobies are right behind her and start attacking them. Faith rushes one to the ground and starts raining punches on his face. Another minion tries to attack her from behind but Oz hits him with a crowbar. Whistler, Gunn, and Angel take out the others. After Faith takes care of her minion she joins Ben and Buffy who are on their way towards Glory.  
  
"You and your friends can't beat me slayer. Not you, not…" Glory stops when she senses her brother, Ben, behind her. "E Tu, big brother."  
  
"You have to be stopped sister. I don't want to go back to that demon dimension," Ben replied.  
  
Glory turns to face her brother. "Fine." She pulls her fist back and punches Ben, sending him to the ground below. "Now it's your turn slayer."  
  
She turns around and sees Faith and Buffy trying to finish untying Xander. Glory speeds towards them and knocks them across the room. Dawn is frozen in place.  
  
"Don't untie the sacrifice."  
  
She turns back to the altar and notices Xander is now gone. She looks around and sees Ben carrying Xander down towards the exit.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Outside the school  
  
"Why are we out here doing nothing Finn. We should be where the action is," Graham asked.  
  
"According to Buffy, an ancient order of knights want the key and her destroyed. Our job is to stay out here and make sure none of them get inside," Riley answered.  
  
"Come on Riley, what are the odds of that," he yelled.  
  
"Very," came a voice not to far away.  
  
Both army guys turn and see nearly four hundred knights coming their way.  
  
"It's go time," Riley said. "MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"  
  
Nearly one hundred soldiers start firing at the knights as they hold up their swords and attack.  
  
Back in the school  
  
Willow, Tara, and Anya are held up in one of the classrooms. Giles, Wesley, Cordelia, and Jonathan are standing in the corner of each room, holding a candle.  
  
"What will this spell do anyway," Jonathan asked.  
  
"It'll weaken Glory's defenses long enough for Buffy and whoever her White Knight is to defeat her."  
  
Tara looks at her girlfriend and says, "But we don't know who it is."  
  
"Don't worry," Cordelia said. "I have a hunch he'll come thru."  
  
"Who," they all asked at the same time.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Willow, Tara, and Anya close their eyes and start the spell.  
  
In the library  
  
Glory picks up Dawn and begins her ritual again. Dawn slowly starts to drop her human face and turns into energy. It floats up and drops into the Hellmouth. The ground violently shakes.  
  
"Now, I just need to get another sacrifice."  
  
At that moment, Buffy attacks Glory. She rains punch after punch. Glory is barely stunned. She grabs her by the throat and throws her on the altar.  
  
"Guess I'll have to sacrifice you instead."  
  
She holds Buffy down and picks up her dagger.  
  
"Time to die slayer."  
  
In the classroom…  
  
Willow is just finishing the spell. "Bring down the hell-godly strength. Grant the strength of the Slayer and her White Knight the strength they need to fight."  
  
A bright flash goes off in the room and spreads through the school.  
  
Near the exit…  
  
"Come on man, I have to get you somewhere safe," Ben said.  
  
"Let go. I have to get to Buffy," Xander said.  
  
"You'll get yourself killed. You're NO match for Glory."  
  
A bright flash goes through the both of them, sending Ben to the ground. Xander manages to hold is balance. After a second he sprints back to Buffy.  
  
The library…  
  
A flash of light dazes Glory for a moment.  
  
"So, your little Wicca friends did a spell. Not going to work honey. I kill you, do one more spell. I go home."  
  
She is about to stab Buffy, when Faith appears out of nowhere and attacks Glory.  
  
"What took you so long Faith," Buffy asked.  
  
"Sorry B," Faith said while punching Glory. "Thought you could take her."  
  
Glory grabs Faiths hand and pulls Faiths arm behind her back and throws her down to the ground. She grabs Buffy again and prepares to stab again, but Faith rushes her. The roll around on the ground for a while, but they manage to stop. Faith is on the bottom and Glory is on top.  
  
"Forget the blonde slayer. You'll do nicely."  
  
She punches Faith and then drives the dagger into her heart.  
  
"FAITH!"  
  
Buffy ran as fast as she could, but she was too late. Faith was dying.  
  
"Sorry, for everything I did to you and your friends B," Faith said hoarsely.  
  
"Forgiven," Buffy said softly.  
  
Faith closed her eyes and sank into the deep abyss. Buffy kisses Faith on her forehead and stands up and sees Glory going toward the Hellmouth.  
  
"THAT BITCH!"  
  
Buffy jumped off the stacks and into the pit, knocking her against the stone wall.  
  
"You killed her. Now I'm gonna kill you. That seems fair to me."  
  
"Don't think so slayer," Glory said. She wipes off some blood of her mouth and stares at it. "I'm bleeding. How?"  
  
Buffy tries to attack her again, but Glory grabs her, spins her around, and throws her against the wall.  
  
"You made me bleed. Now, I'm going to kill you before I destroy the world."  
  
Above them…  
  
Xander runs into the library and looks around. He doesn't see anyone. He looks down and picks up the sword off the ground.  
  
Isn't this the sword Buffy needs to--  
  
Buffy's scream disturbs him from his thoughts.  
  
"BUFFY! WHERE ARE YOU!"  
  
"Down here Xand-"  
  
Glory interrupted her. "Why don't you come down and join your girlfriend. I'm about to kill her."  
  
"Over my dead body," he said to himself.  
  
He holds the sword tightly in his hands and jumps down into the pit.  
"LET. HER. GO."  
  
"What you gonna stab me with that thing."  
  
"Thinking about it."  
  
"Is this guy serious," Glory asked Buffy.  
  
"When it comes to me," she answered. "Always."  
  
"Isn't that romantic," she said.  
  
"Are we almost done here, or are we going to fight."  
  
"Fight," she said.  
  
Glory rushed Xander, but he moves just in time. She slams into the wall.  
  
"Okay, that is starting to get annoying."  
  
Glory grabs Xander and jumps out of the pit with him in her arms.  
  
"Xander," Buffy yelled. "Be careful."  
  
Xander pushes Glory's hands off her and kicks her in the stomach. She tumbles back a little.  
  
"Guess you're stronger than I thought. Guess I'll actually have to try and hurt you now."  
  
Buffy pulled herself out of the pit in time to help Xander some more. Buffy jumped her and threw her across the room. Buffy and Xander went after her. Glory got up and ran towards them and threw Buffy back into the pit. Glory knocked Xander to the ground and started punching him over and over. During the punches Xander reached for his sword. Xander grabs one of her hands and stops the punching.  
  
"What the…"  
  
Xander holds the sword tightly and stabs Glory through the chest. The ground shakes, Glory screams in agony. Suddenly another burst of energy comes from the aligned planets and hits Glory. She starts to turn into a bright light and explodes into a flash. Buffy crawls out again and goes to Xander. He is now laying face down on the floor.  
  
"Xander. Are you okay?"  
  
She goes to him and rolls him over. After he fell down after the blast, Xander fell and knocked his head on a rock. Xander is now unconscious.   
  
"Xander. XANDER! Wake up! Come on Xander wake up!"  
  
Giles and the Scooby gang come into the library and see Xander on the floor.  
  
"We have to get him to a hospital," Giles said.  
  
"What happened with Glory," Oz asked.  
  
"Xander stopped her," Cordelia said. "Didn't he?"  
  
Buffy nods.  
  
"We have to get him out of here now."  
  
The leave the school and see the soldiers packing up.  
  
"Angel, take Xander to the hospital with the guys. I'll be there as fast as I can. I have some stuff I need to deal with first."  
  
"You got it Buff," Angel answered.  
  
The gang leaves Buffy with Riley and the soldiers.  
  
"What happened," she asked.  
  
"We took some of them down. They knew we weren't going to back down, so the left. How about you? How'd it go in there?"  
  
Buffy looked down, "The usual battle. We won. A few casualties, one on our side."  
  
Riley looks toward Xander. "It's not Xander is it?"  
  
"No," she said softy. "He was knocked unconscious. They're taking him to the hospital. Faith is the one who died."  
  
"I'm sorry Buff. I know you two never really got along until now, but she seemed to want to make amends."  
  
"She did," Buffy said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"She gave her life to save mine," Buffy said simply.  
  
Riley gave Buffy a hug. "I'll take care of her Buffy. Go be with Xander."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
With that, Riley let her go to the man she loved. Xander.  
  
End Part 10  



	11. Memories

Part 11  
  
Sunnydale Memorial Hospital  
Sunday, May 20, 2001  
4:00 pm  
  
The gang all went to the hospital with Xander. While they waited, Buffy got herself patched up too. After about half an hour with her doctor, Buffy rejoins the gang.  
  
"Any word," Buffy asked.  
  
"Not as of yet," Giles replied. "We should hear something soon."  
  
"Where is everyone else," Buffy asked while taking a seat next to Angel.  
  
Angel was the first to answer. "Well, Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn went back home. I asked them to take over the business while I'm here."  
  
"And Whistler," Giles finished. "Had some business to deal with the Powers That Be."  
  
"And Anya?"  
  
"She's gone," Willow said. "She left shortly after the spell. I don't know where she's going, but she said not to worry, she won't be using her powers for evil."  
  
"That's good of her."  
  
"Buffy," Angel taps her to get her attention. She looks towards him and she points toward the doctor coming towards them.  
  
"Is this the Alexander Harris party," the doctor asked.  
  
"Yes it is," Giles answered for the group.  
  
"How is he," Buffy asked.  
  
"Not good I'm afraid. He received a massive blow to the head. He's in a coma right now."  
  
Tears started forming in the gang's eyes. Oz tried to comfort Willow and Tara, while Buffy took comfort in Giles' arms.  
"I'm sorry," the doctor finished.  
  
Angel pulls the doctor to the side. "What are his chances of pulling through?"  
  
"Depends how strong he is. If his will is strong, he'll make it."  
  
"Can we see him?"  
  
"In a little while. He'll be in his room in about half an hour."  
  
The doctor leaves Angel, and he goes back to the group. Buffy lets go and turns to Angel. "What did he tell you?"  
  
"If he's strong enough, he can pull through."  
  
"Do you think he will," Buffy asked.  
  
"Pull through?"  
  
Buffy nods.  
  
Angel takes a deep breath. It's about time she learned how strong Xander really is.  
"Sit down Buffy. There are some things we all need to tell you. About Xander."  
  
"What," she asked with tears starting to form again.  
  
"We know that lately you've been starting to feel something for Xander, more than friendship," Giles said.  
  
"So?"  
  
Willow looks at her best friend and says, "So, for sometime now you've thought Xander's feelings were just a crush."  
  
"I know that, but-"  
  
"But it wasn't," Angel said. "We've known what he felt or still feels for you was or still is real love."  
  
"How long," Buffy asked quietly.  
  
"Since the night the Master was raised," Giles answered.  
  
"How?"  
  
Everyone turned to Giles.  
  
"I guess I'll start then," he said.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Flashback  
May 28, 1997  
  
The library  
  
Willow and Xander are there, and have found out that Buffy has gone to fight the Master.  
  
Xander: She what?  
  
Willow: I told you there was something going on with her.  
  
Xander: And she knew about this prophecy of yours? (Giles nods) Aw, man, what do we do?  
  
Giles: We stay calm, first thing.  
  
Xander: Calm?  
  
Willow: I think he's right.  
  
Xander: I'm sorry, calm may work for Locutus of the Borg here, (indicates Giles) but I'm freaked out, and I intend to stay that way.  
  
Willow: Xander...  
  
Xander: How could you let her go?  
  
Giles: As the soon-to-be-purple area of my jaw will attest, I did *not* *let* her go!  
  
Willow: Well, how can we help her?  
  
Ms. Calendar: Uh, I'm sorry to bring this up, but we also have an apocalypse to worry about?  
  
Xander: Do you mind?  
  
Willow: How come she's in the club?  
  
Ms. Calendar: Hey! Once the Master gets free, the Hellmouth opens, the demons come to party, and everybody dies.  
  
Xander: Uh, uh, I don't care. I'm sorry, I don't. Right now I gotta help Buffy.  
  
Giles: We don't even know where she's gone.  
Xander: No. But I can find out.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+  
  
End Flashback…  
  
Buffy couldn't believe what she just heard.  
  
"He was the only one who wanted to help me? Then how did…" Buffy trailed pointing to Angel.  
  
"I guess it's my turn," Angel said.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Flashback  
May 28,1997  
  
Angel's Apartment  
  
Angel hears a knock on the door. He opens it and sees Xander pushing his way in.  
  
Xander: She's gone.  
  
Angel: Whadaya mean?  
  
Xander: Buffy, she's gone to fight the Master.  
  
Angel: He'll kill her.  
  
Xander: Rumor has it. Only we're not gonna let it happen.  
  
Angel: Well, what do you propose we do about it?  
  
Xander: Look, I know you can find this Master guy. He's underground, right? Take me to him.  
  
Angel: You're way outta your league, kid. The Master'll kill you before you can even breathe. If you're lucky.  
  
Xander: How can I say this clearly?  
  
He holds up a cross. Angel growls. Xander advances toward him, and he backs off until he falls onto the couch.  
  
Xander: I don't like you. At the end of the day, I pretty much think you're a vampire. (lowers the cross) But Buffy's got this big old yen for you. She thinks you're a real person. And right now I need you to prove her right.  
Angel: You're in love with her.  
  
Xander: Aren't you?  
  
"So, I led him to the Master's lair. He accused me of looking at his neck, then we found you, dead. But , Xander wouldn't have it."  
  
Xander: No. She's not dead.  
  
Angel: She's not breathing.  
  
Xander: But if she drowned, uh, there's a shot! CPR!  
  
Angel: You have to do it. I have no breath.  
  
Xander takes off his jacket and lays it over her. He kneels down by her face and looks at her a moment, then puts his mouth on hers and blows into her lungs. He lets go and begins to pump her chest.  
  
Xander: C'mon. C'mon!  
  
Xander breathes into her lungs again and continues to pump her chest.  
  
Xander: C'mon! Breathe! Breathe!  
  
Angel looks down in sorrow, then looks back up. Xander keeps pumping.  
  
Xander: C'mon!  
  
After another moment Xander stops pumping. Angel believes her lost. A second later Buffy opens her eyes wide and draws a breath. She lies still for a moment as she looks around with her eyes.  
  
Xander: Buffy!  
  
She turns her head to the side and coughs out a bunch of water. Xander and Angel look at each other and smile. Xander puts his hand on Buffy's forehead and strokes it gently. She looks up at him, surprised to see him.  
  
Xander: Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Xander?  
  
Xander: Welcome back.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+  
  
"Look, I know he saved my life. I've thanked him."  
  
"No, you haven't Buffy," Willow said. "You've acknowledged that he did it, but you've never thanked him."  
  
"Oh god," Buffy said realizing what she's done. "I never thanked him for saving me."  
  
"There's more," Angel said.  
  
"More?"  
  
"While I was evil, and you were here in the hospital, there was an incident."  
  
"What kind of incident?"  
  
_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Flashback  
March 3, 1998  
  
Sunnydale Memorial Hospital  
  
Xander is sitting on a chair outside the waiting room across from the nurses' station that is down the hall from Buffy's room. There are two police officers talking to a security guard. Nurses and orderlies are going about their tasks. Angelus comes walking out of the waiting room from the elevator bearing some white flowers and whistling a few bars of "Ode to Joy" from Beethoven's 9th symphony. Xander hears him and looks to see who's coming. When he sees Angelus he quickly gets up and faces him down in the hall.  
  
Xander: Visiting hours are over.  
  
Angelus: Well, I'm pretty much family.  
  
Xander: (trying hard to stay cool) Yeah. Why don't you come back during the day? Oh, gee, no, I guess you can't.  
  
Angelus: (threateningly) If I decide to walk into Buffy's room, do you think for one microsecond that you could stop me?  
  
Xander: Maybe not. Maybe that security guard couldn't either. Or those cops…or the orderlies... But I'm kinda curious to find out. You game?  
  
Angelus: (pauses) Buffy's White Knight. You still love her. (leans in close) It must just eat you up that I got there first.  
  
Xander: (fighting his nervousness) You're gonna die. And I'm gonna be there.  
Angelus slaps the flowers against Xander's chest.  
  
Angelus: Tell her I stopped by.  
  
He gives Xander one final look and then goes back through the waiting room to the elevator. Xander shudders, covers his mouth and lets out a breath of relief.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+  
  
End Flashback…  
  
Everyone is shocked.  
  
"Xander never spoke of this," Giles said.  
  
"Why would he," Tara said.  
  
Everyone turns to her.  
  
"I know I haven't known Xander as long as you guys, but he does seem to be the quiet type when it comes to his hero thing. He never told Buffy that he was the only one who wanted to help her."  
  
The doctor comes to them. "You can see him know, but I must ask only a few at once. Try to get him to fight. I think his chances of waking up are good, but every minute he's out, the chances drop."  
  
"Buffy," Willow said. "You can…"  
  
"No. Angel, take Tara and Willow in first. Oz you and Giles can go after. I need to rest for a minute."  
  
"Are you okay," Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah. Just a lot to take in before I go in there."  
  
Angel escorts the girls towards Xander's room.  
  
Xander's Hospital room…  
  
Willow is holding on to one hand, while Tara is holding onto the other.  
  
"He looks peaceful in his sleep," Tara said.  
  
"Oh yeah. He always looks that peaceful in his sleep. Especially when we were kids. Though he had these weird clown dreams."  
  
"Huh," Angel said.  
  
"He's scared of clowns," Willow explained.  
  
"Why," Tara asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"I wonder what he's doing in his mind right now," Tara asked.  
  
A Dark black room…  
  
Xander is walking around.  
  
"Where am I," Xander asked to no one in particular.  
  
"You have been transferred to a demon dimension," a voice called from everywhere yet nowhere.  
  
"Why am I here," he asked the voice.  
  
"To fulfill your destiny. You have completed only a small part of your destiny in your time in the Hellmouth: Saving the slayer's life time and time again, protecting her and the key."  
  
"But The Key was used by Glory?"  
  
"Yes, but it was not your fault. You risked your life to destroy Glory. Buffy was supposed to do that. Since you have given up so much we will allow you to make one request, and we will grant it."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"We are the Powers That Be, you know Whistler."  
  
Whister walks up to Xander. "How are you kid?"  
  
"I'm in a coma after trying to defeat Glory."  
  
"Well, you have one request to be granted by the powers. Not something that happens very often. What'll it be kid? The slayers love for you, ridding the world of all the evil, dangerous demons of the world?"  
  
"No, but I do have one idea."  
  
End Part 11.  



	12. Happily Ever After

Part 12  
  
While Angel, Willow, and Tara were with Xander, Buffy laid down across the waiting room chairs, having visions of the past long ago.  
_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Flashback  
January 27, 1998  
  
The funeral home…   
  
Theresa is laid out in her coffin with a scarf around her neck. Buffy pulls it back and sees the bite.  
  
Buffy: Vampire.  
  
Xander: So that's good, right? I mean in the sense of the werewolf didn't get her, and... (gets a look from Buffy) No. There is no good here.  
  
Buffy: No good. Instead of not protecting Theresa from the werewolf, (goes over to the guest register) I was able to not protect her from something just as bad. (looks at all the signatures) She had a lot of friends. (takes the pen to add her own)  
  
Xander: Buffy, you can't blame yourself for every death that happens in Sunnydale. If it weren't for you people'd be lined up five deep waitin' to get themselves buried. Willow would be Robbie the Robot's love slave, I wouldn't even have a head, (looks at the coffin) and Theresa's a vampire.  
  
Theresa sits up, looks over at them and growls. Buffy turns around and sees her hop out of the coffin. She lunges at Theresa, grabs her and tries to wrestle her to the floor, but Theresa throws her down instead. She dives after Buffy and tries to pin her, but Buffy rolls her over and gets on top. She makes a quick grab for a wooden easel holding a flower wreath and breaks off a leg. She's about to thrust it into Theresa's chest when she speaks.  
  
Theresa: Angel sends his love.  
  
Buffy is caught off guard by that and hesitates a moment. Theresa kicks Buffy's arm and sends the stick flying away. She grabs Buffy by the shoulders, wrestles her onto her back and pins her. Buffy struggles to keep her at bay. Behind her Xander has grabbed the easel and jams one of its legs through Theresa's back. She bursts into ashes. Buffy stares up at Xander. He tosses the easel aside and looks down at her. Buffy looks aside sadly and then rolls over.  
  
Buffy: (to herself) Angel. (gets to her knees)  
  
Xander: (leans down to her) Are you okay?  
  
Buffy: (takes his hand) This isn't happening. (pulls herself up and hugs Xander) He's gonna keep coming after me.  
  
Xander: (hugs back gently) Don't let him get to you. He's not the same guy you knew.  
  
She pulls back a bit and looks up at him. He looks back kindly. She lets go, picks up her backpack and goes out. Xander stares after her.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+  
  
End Flashback  
  
Willow, Tara, and Angel come back into the waiting room, motioning Giles and Oz to go next. Before they leave, Angel pulls Giles to the side.  
  
"How long has she been asleep," he asked the watcher.  
  
"Shortly after you took Tara and Willow to see Xander. She hasn't gotten much sleep these past few days."  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"I'm sure she'll be better as soon as she gets some sleep, but there are many things she has to get through. Xander being in a coma is only one of them. She lost Dawn to Glory, and she still hasn't taken the time to grieve for her mother."  
  
"All right. Hope you have more luck than we did."  
  
"I hope so too.  
  
Xander's Hospital Room…  
  
"That was cool of Angel," Oz said.  
  
"What," Giles asked.  
  
"Telling Buffy what happened, I asked him if anything happened that night. He said nothing happened."  
  
"Why do you think he wouldn't say anything?"  
  
"He's always been like that."  
  
Giles looked at Oz with a confused look on his face.  
  
The wating room…  
  
Buffy was turning in her sleep, having more visions of the past.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Flashback  
February 16, 1998  
  
Xander hears the door swing shut and smack the card catalog behind him he spins around and stares at Buffy in shock. She is standing there with one hand on the catalog and the other propped up on top of the theft detector and smiles at him as she raises her right ankle and rubs it against her left calf.  
  
Buffy: Alone at last.  
  
Xander: (stares open-mouthed) Buff, give me a heart attack!  
  
Buffy: Oh, (starts a sexy walk toward him) I'm gonna give you more than that. (grabs her raincoat belt to untie it)  
  
Xander: (backs away, gesturing with his hands) Buff, for the love of God, don't open that raincoat.  
  
Buffy: Come on! It's a party! Aren't you gonna open your present?  
(undoes a button)  
  
Xander: (keeps backing toward the stairs nervously) It's not that I don't want to. Sometimes the remote impossible possibility that you might like me was all that sustained me. But not now. (trips and falls backward onto the stairs) Not like this. This isn't real to you. (Buffy steps up and puts her leg over him) You're only here because of a spell. (gets a confused stare from her) I mean, if I thought you had one clue what it would mean to me... (shakes his head) But you don't. So I can't.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Another Flashback  
May 19, 1999  
  
In the library, Buffy and Xander are heading to the book cage.  
  
Buffy: Someone should take over for Giles after a while. Watch Angel.  
  
Xander: I don't mean to play devil's advocate here, but are you sure you're up to this?  
  
Buffy: It's time.   
  
Xander: We're talking to the death.  
  
Buffy: I can't play kid games anymore. This is how she wants it.  
  
Xander: I just don't want to lose you.  
  
Buffy: I won't get hurt. (reaches into a weapons cabinet)  
  
Xander: That's not what I mean.  
  
Buffy: Just get me an address.  
_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Another Flashback  
February 20, 2001  
  
Buffy helps Puffy Xander waddle over to the wall and lean against it.  
  
BUFFY: Here.  
  
XANDER: (loud sigh)  
  
BUFFY: Comfy?  
  
XANDER: Oh, yeah. This leaning? This is the stuff.  
  
BUFFY: That's my secret to attracting men. You know, it's simple really, you slap 'em   
around a bit, you torture 'em, you make their lives a living hell-  
  
XANDER: Buff...  
  
BUFFY: ...and sure, the nice guys, they'll run away, but every now and then you'll meet a real prince of a guy like Spike who gets off on it.  
  
XANDER: Buffy ... (jerks his head sideways) Stand me up.  
  
Buffy helps him stand up straight. He loses his balance and slants toward Buffy, who puts her hands on the puffy stomach to stabilize him.  
  
XANDER: The problem is not you. Don't do this to yourself, please.  
  
BUFFY: It's just ... I just wanna know that there's gonna be another good one. One that I won't chase away.  
  
XANDER: There will be. Promise. He's out there, he could come along any minute.  
  
BUFFY: Yeah, and the minute after that I can terrify him with my alarming strength and remarkable self-involvement.  
  
XANDER: What? I don't think you're like that.  
  
BUFFY: Maybe I could change. You know, I could, I could work harder. I could spend less time slaying, I could laugh at his jokes, I mean, men like that, right, the, the joke-laughing-at?  
  
XANDER: Or maybe you could just be Buffy, he'll see your amazing heart, and he'll fall in love with you.  
  
Buffy looks touched.  
  
BUFFY: Xander, that's ... aw!  
  
She puts her arms around Puffy Xander and rests her head on his big puffy chest.  
  
XANDER: This is the day you choose to hug me? (shakes head, sighs) Buffy?  
  
BUFFY: Mm?  
  
XANDER: You ever think maybe the reason you haven't found a great relationship on the Hellmouth is ... because it's a Hellmouth? Seems to me it's a pretty terrible place to try to build anything.  
  
Buffy closes her eyes looking peaceful.  
  
BUFFY: Mm.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+  
  
End Flashback  
  
Buffy wakes up. She sees Tara and Willow asleep in the chairs across from her. She looks around and sees Angel getting a soda out of the soda machine. It steals his money and he starts hitting the machine. Buffy stealthily walks behind him.  
  
"That doesn't help much."  
  
He turns around and sees Buffy.  
  
"How are you feeling," he asked.  
  
"Better. I think I'm ready to see Xander."  
  
"Second door to the left. Down that way."  
  
"Thanks Angel."  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
She turns around.  
  
"Tell him how you feel. It may give him the strength to come back to you."  
  
Buffy smiles. "I will."  
  
She walks to Xander's door and hears Oz and Giles talking.  
  
"What did you mean by that," Giles asked.  
  
"After I left, to get in tune with my inner wolf. I started to remember everything I did when I wolfed out…  
  
_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Flashback  
January 17, 1999  
  
Xander kicks open the door, enters cautiously and makes his way down the stairs. At the bottom he opens the door to the boiler room and looks in. There in the middle of the room he sees the bomb. The timer is ticking away.  
  
Xander: Hello, nasty.  
  
He steps into the room and closes the door behind him. He gingerly goes over to the bomb and checks the timer as he sets down the ax.  
  
Xander: (breathing hard) Less than two minutes. Dumb guy. Little bomb. How hard can it be?  
  
Suddenly Jack grabs him from behind and throws him into a workbench. He hits it hard and falls to the floor. Xander gets back up only to find himself face-to-face with Jack.  
Jack: And it just got harder.  
  
Xander: I'm not leaving till that thing's disarmed.  
  
Jack: Then I guess you're not leaving.  
  
He swings a right at Xander, which he blocks. Jack swings a high left, which Xander ducks. Jack swings a right again, and this time hits Xander in the jaw, making him stagger back into a wall. Jack pulls Katie out and tries to stab Xander, but he catches Jack's arm and manages to hold him back. Jack doesn't let up, though, and keeps pressing into him. Xander glances over at the bomb, which is ticking away.  
  
Jack: (angrily) I'm gonna carve you up and serve you with gravy. You piss me off, boy. Now you pay the price. First the eyes, then the tongue. I'm gonna break every one of your fingers.  
  
Xander: You gonna do all that in forty-nine seconds?  
  
Jack looks over at the bomb, and Xander seizes the opportunity to push him back, grab him by the jacket and shove his head into the wall. He pulls him back from the wall and punches him in the face. Jack comes back up unfazed, grabs Xander by the pants and flips him over onto a crate. He quickly gets back up, and the two boys start to come at each other again, but then stop when they realize they don't have time for this. Jack glances over at the exit sign above a door.  
  
Xander: I know what you're thinkin'. Can I get by him? Get up the stairs, out of the building, seconds ticking away... I don't love your chances.  
  
Jack: Then you'll die, too.  
  
Xander: (raises his eyebrows) Yeah, looks like. So I guess the question really is... who has less fear?  
  
Jack: (tries to psyche Xander out) I'm not afraid to die. I'm already dead.  
  
Xander: Yeah, but this is different. Being blowed up isn't walking around and drinking with your buddies dead. It's little bits being swept up by a janitor dead, and I don't think you're ready for that.  
  
He's proven right when Jack makes a move for the door. Xander matches his move, and Jack realizes there's no way he can get out. They face each other from opposite sides of the bomb. Xander is oddly calm whereas Jack is clearly afraid.  
  
Jack: Are you?  
  
Xander: (glances at the bomb, smiles thinly) I like the quiet.  
  
The two boys are still facing off with the bomb between them. The timer counts down the last few seconds. 00:12, 00:11, 00:10, 00:09... The boys stare each other down, both taking deep breaths. 00:08, 00:07, 00:06... Xander stands his ground. Jack is starting to have second thoughts. 00:05, 00:04... Xander gives Jack a little frown, saying in essence, "Too late now." 00:03, 00:02... Jack caves and quickly reaches in and pulls a wire. The timer goes blank. He drops the wires and pulls his hands away. It takes Xander a moment to realize that it's over.  
  
Xander: Good boy.  
  
He steps over to Jack and looks him straight in the eyes.  
  
Xander: I don't think I wanna be seeing you on campus anymore, Jack.  
  
He goes over to the door he entered from, gives Jack one last look, opens it and leaves, closing it behind him. Jack walks toward the other door.  
  
Jack: I'm not going anywhere, Harris. The first time you turn your  
back...  
  
He pulls the door open, and werewolf Oz jumps out at him. Jack screams  
as he hits the floor and gets mauled.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+  
  
End Flashback.  
  
"When I came back last April, I asked him about it, but he acted like it never happened. Xander may act like he's not the strongest member of the Scooby Gang, but truth be told, he has more strength than we give him credit for."  
  
"So it would appear to be."  
  
"Tell me your kidding," a voice said from behind them.  
  
"Sorry Buff," Oz said. "Everything I said was true. If he hadn't you and the gang wouldn't have stopped the Hellmouth from opening and the world would have ended."  
  
"Get out," Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy," Giles said.  
"I want to be alone with Xander," she said softly. "Get out."  
  
"Let's go G-Man," Oz said.  
  
"Now don't start that."  
  
Buffy looked down at Xander.  
  
"Xand, I know you can hear me. I just want to say thank you, for saving my life. Again. I'm starting to lose track of how may times you've saved me. You need to wake up Xander. I need you to be here for me. Not just because of all the stuff I have to deal with the next few weeks, but to help keep everything in my life at least at some point of normality. You're MY hero Xander."  
  
Buffy grabbed Xander's hand and smiled at the memory of time he called her HIS hero.  
  
Flashback  
September 1999  
  
Xander gets up and crouches down in front of her.   
  
Xander: Buffy, I've gone through some fairly dark times in my life, faced some scary things, among them the kitchen at 'The Fabulous Ladies Night Club.' Let me tell you something, when it's dark and I'm all alone and I'm scared or freaked out or whatever, I always think, 'What would Buffy do?' You're my hero. Ok, sometimes when it's dark and I'm all alone I think, 'What is Buffy wearing?'   
  
Buffy: Can that be one of those things you never, ever, tell me about?   
  
Xander: It's a deal. (He stands up.) Let's put this bitch in the ground! What do you say?   
  
She holds out her right hand and he helps her up.   
  
Buffy: I think I say thank you.   
  
Xander: And nothing says thank you like dollars in the waistband.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+  
  
End Flashback  
  
A tear started to roll down her eye. She put her face down on his chest and cried.  
  
"Come back to me Xand. I need you."  
  
Xander's Mind…  
  
"That is one of the most amazing requests we have ever been asked. We will fix everything. Be patient. Now go."  
  
Xander's Hospital room…  
  
Buffy is now fast asleep. She still has her face down on Xander's chest. Xander's eyes flutter open. He looks down and sees the most beautiful sight in the world: Buffy sleeping. She starts to snore. She may snore like a garbage truck, but she's still beautiful, he thought. He runs his hands through her hair. He bends down to kiss her on her head.  
  
"Well, glad to see you're up Mr. Harris," the nurse said. "DOCTOR! HE'S AWAKE!"  
  
The doctor comes in just as Buffy wakes up. "Xander."  
  
"Hey Buff."  
  
She grabs Xander and holds him tight.  
  
"I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a moment Ms. Summers. You can see him again as soon as we check him."  
  
The nurse escorts Buffy to the waiting room.  
  
"He's awake," Buffy said cheerfully.  
  
Everyone lets out a sigh of relief and share hugs. Angel goes to Buffy, "I'm sorry I never told you what happened at the hospital. I was afraid I would lose you to Xander if you had known. He's always been in love with you. More than I ever could."  
"It doesn't matter. I'm glad we didn't get together then. We needed the experience we went through first. Now I know we can actually have a good relationship. No lies, and I know he won't leave me. He's one of the only guys in my life, who hasn't left me."  
  
"What about Giles," Angel asked.  
  
"When I started college, Giles thought I cold handle everything myself. Xander showed up and pulled my out of the dumps."  
  
"He's a great guy. I hope you two will be happy together."  
  
"Me too," Buffy said. "Me too."  
  
Sunnydale Cemetery  
A few weeks later  
  
They had done a double funeral for both Faith and Joyce. Buffy decided since Faith was at one time, like a sister she should be buried next to her mother.  
  
"That was nice of you Buff," Xander said with his hand on Buffy's shoulder. "Letting Faith have your last name, and burying her with your mother."  
  
"She was like family. Plus she saved my life. She deserves some peace."  
  
"I know this has been a long month for you Buffy. But I have a little surprise for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
Xander pulls a blindfold out of his pocket.  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
Iceoplex (Sunnydale Ice skating rink)  
That evening  
  
Xander is leading Buffy inside. She is still blindfolded. He leads her to a bench near the ice. He takes the blindfold off. "Surprise," Xander said.  
  
"Your taking me ice-skating?"  
  
"I know how much you love it."  
  
Buffy smiles and kisses Xander on the cheek. "Thank you, but I didn't bring my-"  
  
Xander interrupts her by pulling out the ice-skates that normally hang in her closet.  
  
"Skates," she finished. "How did you manage to pull this anyway?"  
  
Xander points to the newly built arcade. "I helped construct that. I talked to the guy and he said if I needed anything, just let him know."  
  
A few minutes later…  
  
Xander and Buffy are both on the ice. Buffy is skating like a pro. Xander can't even stand on the ice.  
  
"Xander, you do know how to ice-skate don't you?"  
  
"Sorry, Buff. Haven't skated since I was five. Even then, I couldn't do it."  
  
Buffy holds her hands out and helps Xander up. She slowly skates with him to the middle of the rink.  
  
"See, you're not that bad."  
  
He falls again. She helps him up. Suddenly the lights go out. Buffy goes into slayer mode. "What was that," she asked. No sooner had she finished the sentence when a mirror ball comes from the ceiling.  
  
"What the…" Buffy looks at Xander who is smiling at her.  
  
"What are you planning?"  
  
"Moi, planning. Never," he said innocently.  
  
Suddenly "Everything I do I Do It For You" comes on.  
  
"Look into my eyes,  
You will see,  
What you mean to me.  
  
Buffy skates up to Xander and hugs him. "Thanks."  
  
"Search your heart,  
Search your soul,  
And when you find me there  
You'll search no more.  
Don't tell me it's not worth trying for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dying for  
You know it's true   
Everything I do  
I do it for you  
  
Look into your heart  
You will find   
There's nothing there to hide  
So take me as I am  
Take my life.  
I would give it all,  
I would sacrifice.  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for  
I can't help it,  
There's nothing I want more.  
You know it's true  
Everything I do,  
I do it for you.  
  
There's no love,  
Like your love,  
And no other,  
Could give more love,  
There's nowhere,  
Unless your there,  
All the time,  
All the way.  
  
Buffy and Xander start dancing on their skates. Xander is now actually skating better with Buffy by his side.  
  
You can't tell me  
It's not worth trying for  
I can't help it  
There's nothing I want more.  
Yeah, I would fight for you  
I'd lie for you.  
Walk the wire for you  
Yeah I'd die for you.  
  
You know it's true  
Everything I do  
I do it for you.  
  
By the end of the song, they are back in the center of the rink. Staring in each other's eyes. Xander slowly leans in and kisses her with all the passion that he's held for her the past five years. Buffy returns the kiss for every time he saved her, helped her, and made her smile. The both part for breath.  
  
"That was," Buffy started.  
  
"Incredible," Xander finished.  
"There is no way you could make me more happy."  
  
"There is one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I was in the coma. I met the Powers that Be. You were the one that was supposed to kill Glory, but since I did it and was nearly killed in the process, they let me make a wish or a request if you will."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"They said they'd do it today. Should be home waiting for you."  
  
Buffy eyed Xander curiously.  
  
Giles' Apartment…  
  
After Buffy's mom had died, Buffy was invited to live with Giles until she found another place. Xander and Buffy entered Giles' apartment quietly.  
  
"So where is it?"  
  
"Upstairs. I'll go get the surprise. Stay here and," Xander said pulling out the blindfold again. "Cover your eyes."  
  
Xander quickly got the surprise upstairs and took it downstairs. "Hold out your hands."  
  
She did as she was told. When Xander put the surprise in her hands, Buffy felt as if she was going to cry. She felt hands in her hers, but it was to small and soft to be Xander's. She removed the blindfold and saw her sister. Dawn.  
  
"Dawn," she said while crying.  
  
"It's me," she said. "Only without the power of the Key inside me."  
  
She grabbed her sister and held her tightly. "Xander, how did…"  
  
"I got the powers to make her real. Starting from birth. She's real now. The memories we have are real. The Powers changed time. Joyce had two daughters instead of just one and a specially made one later."  
  
"But why," Buffy asked.  
  
"You didn't deserve to lose so much at once. I mean all your family would be gone except for the Scoobies. Your mom would be gone, Dawn would have remained a blob of energy, and your deadbeat father, well, we won't bring him up."  
  
Buffy walked to Xander and kissed him again. Tears are pouring from all their eyes.  
  
"Thank you so much Xander."  
  
"Any time Buff. Any time."  
  
"So what happens now," Dawn asked.  
  
"We become a family I guess," Xander said looking at Buffy. "If you'll…" he said bending down on one knee. "Marry me."  
  
"Yes," Buffy said. "I know we should try dating, but I don't need that. I know how much you love me. How much you've always loved me. I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner. But I love you more than I could ever love Angel or Riley. You're the one who'll never leave me."  
  
"He's your White Knight," Dawn said.  
  
Xander tensed up, Buffy felt it.  
  
"Don't Xand. You are. Angelus may have been a creep, but he knew how much you loved me. He was threatened. You proved you're my White Knight a few weeks ago when we defeated Glory."  
  
Xander smiled. "I guess you're right. And since the Dawnmister said it, I won't be as wigged anymore."  
  
"I love you Alexander Lavelle Harris."  
  
"I love you Buffy Anne Summers. Always have, Always will. Now and until the end of time and beyond."  
  
End Part 12  



End file.
